


The Courage's Griffin

by Pickle_turtle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Bad Jokes, Bears, Beer, Bisexual Character, Blood, Blood Magic, Canon Dialogue, Demons, Dragon Age Lore, Dragons, Drunkenness, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Grey Warden Secrets, Grey Wardens, Hearing Voices, Injury, Lies, M/M, Mabari, Mage Rights, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, POV Multiple, Red Hawke, Scars, Secret Identity Fail, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Spirits, Swordfighting, Warden Inquisitor, griffons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickle_turtle/pseuds/Pickle_turtle
Summary: What happen if the one who survives the conclave is the same person who stop the Blight ten years before? How her past can change the Inquisition? Or her life and those around her? Who much dreams and nightmare can survive throughout?Mirade Amell as always imagine herself one of the characters of the book she read as a child in the circle. Once being part of the Warden she always devotes herself to save and give justice to the most people possible. Even if she would not become a paragon for everyone.





	1. Last Men

We are not perfect, but we are man and woman, like you. We are not mistake, we make them some time, like everyone.

 

We need help. We need compassion.

 

You should be all be locked and never see the light again.

 

You are not been like other, you're dangerous. We never should have let you live in the first place.

 

The Circle was right, it never should have ended.

 

You would take your own child on the pyre!

 

You free would end in another Tevinter.

 

You didn’t kill us because you need us!

 

Circles are prisons.

 

Your sin full! And nothing else!

 

We never have chosen to be like this!

 

You are all abomination! Malificar!

 

Your are the monsters! All under the covers of the Chantry!

 

We are just lost.

 

You need to understand that if we don’t work together the war would never end.

 

We don't need a new emperium...

 

You are criminals! Monsters!

 

You never give us another choice to be something else.

 

... Templars are the slave of the Chantry.

 

We can end you demons !

 

You scared because we can fight you.

 

We are here because no one is more powerful that the other.

 

Silence. Silence. I wish to hear what each of you have to offer. For the peace to come and stay. This conflict have taken too much. For all of us...


	2. Girl in the Donjon

Mirade woke up, sitting in the middle of what seemed to be a dungeon. Her hands trapped in the shackles that prevented her from calling his magic. Those who had dragged her here, however, were not bothered to chain her. Four guards, wielding their swords towards her. Making it impossible to escape. Not to mention the unknown number of soldiers who could be behind the closed door. What surprised her most there was their blazon, a sword crossing a sun. The sun has always been the blazon of the country and the sword those of the Templar. Never they have united the two, not even now.

 

Her memory was wavering over the last few days, even preventing her from finding the reason for being restricted. She remembered the days when she walked to Haven. She remembered the last few hours before standing in front of the gates of the holy cinerary temple. The horde of Templar and Mage gather in the same place. It was exhilarating to see them all together in this place. And the Divine Justinia, one of the few people in the Chantry whom she would have gladly listened to the sermons. But the conclave itself.

 

Or it was his past actions that had somehow caught up with her. She had made many enemies over the years, from nobles to peasants. She would have bet her hand that many would sell their entire families to see her at their mercy.

 

Something was wrong with her hand. A sharp pain runs through it, the wound, giving off a green light. The pain crawled along her hand and grew more and more on his arm. The magic that vibrated along the wound spread throughout his body every time it pulsed. The strange magic that was going through there was what worried her the most of the moment. She made her weak, submissive like never before. She hated it. Never, she had promised herself.  
Footsteps were heard behind the door. At that moment two women entered the room. The first a tall woman with a stern face and a strong Nevarran accent, ask her question. “Tell me why we shouldn't kill you now. The conclave is destroyed. Everyone who attended is dead. Except for you.“

 

Mirade only looked at her for a short while before she stared at the ground again. What this woman had just told her, that was answering some of her own questions. But dozens of other questions jostle in his head. Was she really the only survivor? How had she survived? All she could remember was a strange nightmare. Could this be the reality? How? What was the dream connection with the conclave explosion? And how could the entire temple be blown up? A similar explosion of the one in Kirkwall? What was the point of doing such an act? The questions jostled in her head, but she had no time to look for an answer, that the woman who was leading the interrogation grabbed her arm, indicating the growing mark on her hand.  
“Explain this, then.”

 

“I can’t...”

 

Her voice was hoarse. Her throat was dry and hot. The pain that the mark propagated in his body had prevented her from realizing his poor condition. It was at that moment that she realized that her nightmare was much more than that. Every shock, every fall she had dreamed of, she could now feel the pain they had caused. But even that nightmare was blurry. She had the answers to the questions, but something was preventing her from remembering. Like a shadow on the back of his skull that prevents her from reaching his memories.  
The woman shouted at her again «What do you mean you can’t?” She knew who was responsible. And that they were in danger. If only she could remember what danger it was.  
“I don't know what that is, or how it got there.”

 

She tells her the truth, no need to hide it. But she quickly sees that her words were not those wanted. She sees here face change. And loudly say: “You’re lying! “

 

The red head woman grabs the other one by the shoulder.  
“ We need her, Cassandra.”

 

That voice. She knows that voice, how she could one day forget it. That's more how she could not have seen her. But she has stayed behind in the shadow the whole time. And didn't even try to look who was with them. By clearly seeing her face for the first time since she had entered the room. Her crimson hair, always made in a straight square. And her face, which would be filled with joy and laughter, was as closed and cold as the ice she could have summoned.  
“’Leliana...” Shewhispersr her name. Scared that, maybe, she'll disappear.

 

Leliana looked at the prisoner for a moment. It has been so long since she had heard her name with that voice. A voice held by a friend she would have followed anywhere — which she had followed till the end of the world.  
“ Mirade ? “

 

" You know the prisonner ? "

 

" Yes, Cassandra. Of course, I know her. She is Mirade Amell, the Hero of Ferelden. "

 

Of course, Cassandra knows that name. How many times had she heard it. So much. A name that inspired respect for some and sometimes fear for others. At the same time mage and Grey Warden. But she had been missing for months, practically a year, even by her peers. Some people even think she's been dead. Why would she be at the conclave, she had to have an interest ? Or be responsive?

 

Leliana would never have recognized her friend. They had kept in touch by correspondence, but she hadn't been in the same room for years.  
There was no sign to distinguish her from a simple mercenary. Wearing neither the dull robe of a mage, nor the sparkling armor of the warden. Just a simple tunic and a green mercenary jacket. The only protection his clothes provided was the two tin shoulder pads sewn to the jacket.  
The belt she was wearing was so large that a knot was made instead of being fastened. She was so thin, more that after she goes out of the Circle.  
All her possessions were in a small travel bag that the guards had not even bothered to remove, seeing that no weapons could have been hidden inside. Just four armored and armed guards could not have been threatened by.

 

She found her skin pale. It is true that it had always been, but now it was as pale as the one of a corpse. And bleak, aging her even more than reason. The hair, once cut into a straight square, had been cut so short that one could see an old scar passing through the back of her skull.  
New scars had appeared, since last time. Two above her right eye and one along her neck to his chin. One more was on her forehead. Who knows own many more scars she got under her clothes. Seeing her like this made her pathetic in the eyes of a stranger, but for the others her scars simply showed how much Mirade was a fighter. She was still a beautiful woman, however, who had just entered her thirties. But whose life had still worn her down.

 

It is through her eyes that Leliana has really recognized here. Here pupils and iris were black as night, and she ad one small silver moon in each eye, surrounded the bottom of each of her irises.  
A Templar who would have seen her, even without using any magic, would have known she was a mage. Her eyes do not lie about her nature. Mages sometimes have their eyes changing color, sometimes unusual, it was easier to spot them. The eyes of some young mage changed color even before they could cast their first spell, usually changing to purple or gold, rarely to another color.

 

Leliana decided to continue the interrogation, hoping that her questions would be heard more than Cassandra's. No matter what information and involvement Mirade have played in these events she would not have confessed to her.  
“Do you remember what happened? How this began? Do you know what caused the explosion?”

For a moment Leliana see Mirade bites her lower lip, before she decides to answer. But as she tries to remember, all she could achieve was that strange dream before she woke up. The impression that this event was much more than a dream to continue to take hold of her. And the involvement she had at the conclave and that her only memory of those who had passed was those-

 

“I remember running. Things were chasing me - and then... a woman?”

 

“A woman?”

 

“ She reached out to me, but then...”  
Mirade did not end her story. Frowning, her eyebrows, trying to remember the details in an order that could help them understand. But she doesn't need to explain anymoree. Cassandra and Leliana understood quickly what had to be done. With a glance followed by a nod, Cassandra gave the indications needed.  
“Go to the forward camp, Leliana, I will take her to the rift.”

 

Leliana knew that Cassandra couldn't trust her yet. That she would need more time.  
Cassandra stepped forward in front of the prisoner to untie the ties that held her back.

 

“What did happen ?”

 

Cassandra turned her eyes on her for a moment to judge whether or not it was a good idea to trust her, before answering her.  
“It will be easier to show you.”


	3. The Rough Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little of Cassandra point of view on this chapter and a bit more on those who going to follow.  
> Beward I use sarcasm for my charaters to describ theyr suronding.
> 
> Don't hesitate to comment and tell what you think of it. It's allway good to know what you would like to see un the story (or not).

Once the two women arrived outside, Mirade understood the danger. Of everything, she could have imagined nothing could have equaled that. There was a huge hole tearing the sky apart. Spitting out all the possible inhabitants of the immaterial, of course, this could not have been a nice little spirit no bigger and more threatening than luminescent balls. But demons of all kinds, shadows, anger, terror and despair. All the joy that could be found in a place where the blood mages were the first to appreciate its exoticism.  
“Do you see what you have done?”

 

She was sure of one thing : She was definitely not trusting Mirade. Or until she proves to be trustworthy. Even then. At lest that give her the idea of what people were thinking right now of her surviving.

 

“We call it the Breach. It’s a massive rift into the world of demons that grows larger by the hour. Scouts report other such rifts opening elsewhere, but this is by far the largest. All were caused by the explosion at the conclave.”

 

“ What kind of explosion can cause that ?”

 

« You tell me. »

 

The desire to answer her bit her tongue. This where going to be a long day. She hopes that here days on the road didn’t make her fighting rust. But she was still a prisoner and this woman was prepared to fight back if she tried to do anything. She understood very quickly that this woman was a seeker. She had heard of the seekers and the left hand of the Divine. This woman was as dangerous as a Templar. Even more.  
She could have knocked her down with a blow or two without using her magic, maybe. If only the pain in his hand would stop. It wasn't time to even try to escape anymore. If she was possibly the only one capable of closing a hole that spits demons, she might as well try to close it. And then what it could bring her to run away, to go where. To run and hide in a hole until the world returns to its natural state.  
She knew all too well that this kind of thing should not be ignored. Everyone had ignored the last Blight, continuing to kill each other. And when the darkspawns were knocked on their doors, they cried for someone to save them. That was exactly the same.  
She had left the Wardens to stop doing that kind of thing. And then fate made her do it again. She thought she should have lit a candle more often for the Creator, if she ad knows, instead of blaspheming. Maybe he would have made it less violent.  
" That mark on your hand bears the same magic as the Breach. Each time it expands, the mark spreads. And it is killing you.”

 

Great, I’m gonna die by my how hand!, she tells herself. Cassandra keeps talking about the breach and her hand. But she didn’t listen to everything at this point. But who did she know all of this is a mystery. She knows that what was growing in her hand was dangerous. She was not even a game, that was strange.

 

“ -allow you to live right now. If the Breach is allowed to expand unchecked it could swallow the world- “

 

Great another “the world is gonna end” episode. And people don't trust me. I'm alone and a prisoner... Well, nothing really new at this point, thought Mirade. She didn't need to know the details that this woman, Cassandra, told her. It was supposed to be summed up as follows: I'll show you the way. You shake your hand and zap. And if you betray me on the way, I will pierce you with my sword. It kept it simple and efficient, no need to talk for hours. She was still sitting down to keep a neutral expression, so as not to upset her.

 

“... We are going directly under it, and you go close it.”

 

" Well, let go, then. " She said it with such enthusiasm that Cassandra turned around, offering her a look that would have killed her if such a power could exist.

 

She understood that Mirade didn't want to be there. Even less to be associated with her and the organization she is trying to create. She seemed to ignore the war and the misfortune it brought. It was likely that as long as her little life was not in danger. She couldn't really blame her. The Grey Warden have the principle of not intervening in politics and conflict that are not their own.  
But she is the hero of Ferelden how many people she had saved, without taking this principle into account. The circumstances were not really different when you looked at it more closely. But for Cassandra something is not right with Mirade. And this was because she was at the conclave incognito. No one has seen or heard of her. None of Leliana's spies present at the conclave had noticed her. She had to be hiding something, after all she was a mage.

 

They both run, until they come across demons.

 

One of the demons fall from the sky, destroyed in his fall the bridge they were trying to cross.  
Cassandra quickly moved into position to attack. Running in the first shadow she saw.  
A second shadow came out of the ground.  
Cassandra was busy with the shadow she was fighting. The shadow that was moving towards Mirade threatened her more and more. She tries to rise for defending herself, but ad tough with a vertigo related to their falls.  
She could defend herself. But the shadows were more sensitive to a spell or sword than a punch. Fortunately, while looking around, she saw a staff, whom she quickly caught.

 

She cast an ice spell who stops the shadow. With the reversion of the staff she thumbs him, and he shatters into pieces on the ground.

 

Once Cassandra kills her shadow. She turns to see Mirade end her own demon. A shiver pass through her by seeing her with a weapon and ready herself to fight. She was still her prisoner, after all. She yells at her. But her expression change in a frown, before she responds.  
" If you want us to come along, it' fine. But you will not have me defenseless!"

 

Without a staff it would be more difficult to use her magic. It's been years the last time she uses a staff for a weapon. But fighting without a weapon to concentrated on and the strange magic on is hand was weird enough. It also would help to concentrate her magic on her enemies that on the prickly woman beside her.

 

Pointing the obvious was maybe not the best to do with a woman like Cassandra. But at last she agrees.


	4. Eyes in the Gift

Cassandra didn't appreciate Mirade's repartee. Even if she was right about one thing. She could not continue to walk in this war zone unarmed. But she was still her prisoner. If she wasn't so useful to their salvation, hero or not, she would have to put her in its place. Even more that punch her.  
But she remained determined to finish this mission. They both continued to follow the path. Until they hear the battle cries again. She knew who was behind the cries of agony of demons. Two allies who could help them cross the first line. Then they can reach the source of the problem and try to solve it.

 

When they arrive two men were fighting, Varric and Solas. She knows the two of them. She knows Varric since she was at Kirkwall, a year before. When she was at the research of Hawke, he never got off here back since. And Solas he was here after the tumult of the conclave offering is help and knowledge, to end that madness. She doesn't trust them, she can't.  
Cassandra runs ready into the fight, they were only three shadows left. A bolt, a swing of the sword and a shot of fire and the fight was already finished. They strike them quickly, each of the demon disappeared in fragrance of energy who be swallowed by the riffle. Making look like no demon was here a second before.

 

“Quickly, before more of them come through!“

 

The bald elf takes her marked hand. Pushing here near a small rifle, she would need a bit more training before trying to use it on the one who were trying to swallow the sky.  
The mark on Mirade hand flare to life. If they look only to her hand, it could look like a crisis only when the breach where expending. But in contact with this rifle they were something else. A new force of the mark was in action. During a fraction of a second the rifle expend and then close on itself. Leave no trace of his presence.

 

She looks shocked during a second. And looks intensely at a point in the emptiness and then to her mark. They could see her lips moving soberly, no word passes out of her mouth. After a hard and deep breath, she stops and look at them. Then the elf who has helped her to close the rifle talk again.  
“ Whatever magic opened the breach in the sky also placed that mark upon your hand. I theorized the mark might be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach wake – and it seems I was correct.“

 

“Meaning it could close the breach itself.“ Cassandra cut him. Try to synthesizer the words on something useful and simple.

 

He didn’t seem puzzled by here tone in her voice. “Possibly. It seems you hold the key to our salvation.“

 

“ You just theorize an unknown magic. Into this. That is impressive.” She looks at them, sensing the dwarf coming, walking near her.

 

“Here I thought we'd be ass-deep in demon forever. Various Tethras: Rogue, storyteller, and occasionally unwelcome tag along.“ He gives a wink in the direction of Cassandra. Apparently the last word where for her. She didn’t take the hint to replying to him. She just glares at him.

 

“Varric...” Mirade cluck her tongue in saying the name a second time. She has heard of that name before. Fondly the first time, but because of the explosion some years ago the name become bitter. He stops to be pronounced again after that book. With her luck that could really be the same dwarf. And if she takes on the physic: No beard, chest hairs and silver tongue. It was exactly the same.

 

Cassandra didn’t wait much longer to start to begin ordering again.” Now we go to meet Leliana. “What a great idea!“ Replied the dwarf, all the sarcasm of the world were on those words and the happy tone pronounced with. The two start to talk again, bickering. She didn’t wait to head their squabble. She could hear disgusted noise, surely coming from Cassandra for something the dwarf has eventually said to her.

 

While the two were bickering, the third individual of the group come near her and present himself. “My name is Solas, if there is to be introduced. I am pleased to see you still live. “

 

Mirade look at him a second. He was no Dalish but there was something similar who was emanated of this man, something of the old. Traveling gear, and wolf jaw around the neck. An impression of “no danger” was meant for him, that was what ticking. Half the mage who was on the road where dangerous and the other half was frightening.

 

“He means, « I keep that mark from killing you while you sleeps. »”

 

“ And there I think that my hand would be the last to try to kill me. So here my thanks for keeping me alive. ‘Think you have also something behind your ear for stopping that big one. “

 

“Maybe with your help.“, Solas interject.

 

“We must get to the forward camp quickly.” Cassandra didn’t even wait that any of them say something and start to walk again on the path. Haste her steep, hoping to not encounter new demons on their past. They walk past some burning hut and a freezing river before they could start to see the forward camp. Behind those doors of that bridge was, still yesterday, the temple of Sacred ash. But they just walk up a hill when Varric decided to break the silence.


	5. The sleeping bridge

The four of them keep walking. Trying to be as quick as the snow would let them. A hill to ascend, and they could see the beguine of the forward camp. They walk in silence until that the dwarf starts to talk again. When he starts talking and address himself to Mirade. Cassandra ad some relief for once that she was not the one for his incisive tongue.  
"You know I didn't get your name ?”

 

" Mirade. Mirade Amell. You have questions now ?"

 

The name Amell was ringing in his ears. Who many times did he ear this name during is live in Kirkwall. Hawke old family name, you could ear the story of this family since the four blight. And the end of the fifth blight with the hand of an Amell, that Amell especially. Hawke has never recognized her part of her family. Even more after words of her connection with Anders and the Warden. That they could communicate, be reunited. She put her on the black sheep group, never recognize her and prohibiting people to compare them. He says nothing about it, keeping it for the latter, maybe. But he would not stay only on those words and ask another question.

 

"Also, what the heck happen? You where in it, no? "

 

" I ... My mind is blurry of those events. "

 

"So, you really didn't remember what happen ? "

 

" No, I didn't. "

 

"You should have made up a story. "

 

"That what you would do. " Cassandra says, judging him.

 

"I didn't need to lie. "

 

Her words linger in the air. Cassandra looks at a point at her neck. She was implying that if needed she would not hesitate to lie. In a way her demeanor was close to those of Leliana. Two living shadows who would stick if needed or help, of close method.

 

Eventually they arrived at the front post. The last bridge before reaching what's left of the temple. At the other end of the bridge there was an almost endless battle between soldiers and demons. From where they were, they could hear the soldiers'; cries of pain and rage.  
Leliana was standing next to a man in clerical attire. The head was leaning towards what could be the map of the region. As they approached, they both looked up. The relief on Leliana's face was visible. And a dark expression of the clerk's expression. He was the first to speak to. "Ah, here they come. "

 

"You made it. " The light in Leliana voice greeting them better that the man behind her. Resuming his professionalism, she starts by making the presentations. "Chancellor Roderick, this is-" Cut in her out. He doesn't even wait for the end of his sentence, and he doesn't apologize for it. " I know who she is. As grand chancellor of the chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution. "

 

" Nice to meet you too. " Whispering to herself and looking up to the sky. Ignoring the verbal fight that goes between the two religious. Having quickly felt the anger rising inside Cassandra, adding nothing more. "« Order me »? You are a glorified clerk. A bureaucrat! "

 

"And you are a thug, but a thug who supposedly serves the chantry! ", he shoots back.

 

Leliana tries to smooth the man. "We serve the most holy, chancellor, as you well know. "

 

But he seems that he doesn't want to be calm, and think clearly on that matter. "Justinia is dead! We must elect a replacement, and obey her orders on the matter! "

 

"Then wait here replacement to decide what to do with me. Right now we have more urgent, apparently. Wait again there would be no new divine. "

 

"You shouldn't even be here ! " He shouts to her trying to make here disappear, by throwing his arms in her direction. Shutting his eyes and bowing his head. He doesn't want to hear her or believe her words. Whit a pleading voice, he talks again.

 

"Call a retreat, seeker. Our position here is hopeless. "

 

Cassandra and Leliana didn't want to abandon. Trying to ascend to the last rational thing in Roderick head. They keep arguing about their possibility it seems that two-way was offered to them. Each one was questionable one where the fastest, but whit no possibility to know what was one this path. They even lost a group of soldier, who have gone on that one. The other was slower, with scout that could help them. Each of them were questionable, but they were no time for that.

 

" Listen to me. Abandon this now before more lives are lost! "

 

With a cry the mark on Mirade hand flare to life. It was the signal that the mark was still growing. That the breach was still pouring more and more demons on their head. The pain transfixes her during a second until she regains her composure. When the pain goes away, and that she look up, she could see Cassandra looking at her.

 

"How do you think we should proceed? "

 

" Really ? You ask my opinion now? Then the mountain path. "

 

Cassandra was about to say something to her decision. But she talks again, see in the Cassandra expression that she was again against her choice. "What could happen, rabbit man eater? It would be better if we start to work together, no? "

 

Cassandra takes a big breath. She looks at the daring expression she was giving at her. After a second she nods, and turned herself near Leliana. This was not the time to fight. "Leliana, bring everyone left in the valley. Everyone. "

 

"On your head be the consequences, seeker. " Shout the clerk before they walk in direction of the mountain past.

 

Mirade, Cassandra, Varric and Solas walked until they reached old mine entrances scattered in this mountainous region. They took the paths on the sides of the mountain. One after the other, advancing meticulously with each new step. Beware of slipping, ice, snow and friable rock was the danger that awaited them if they did not look where they were putting their feet. Looking down, they could see the valley; transformed into a battlefield. The craters created by the fall of the demons were visible.


	6. The Flames of the History

Once in the mine galleries they encountered some shadows on their way but nothing really dangerous that their group could not face. Mirade quickly learned by looking at those who accompanied her that they had not been in their first fight against demons. She had heard stories about Casandra Pentagast, as a child. She was told the story of the young fearless Seeker who had almost single-handedly destroyed a secret blood mage group. The oldest mage had told this to frighten the younger ones about the consequences of the forbidden arts. Under the laughter of the Templars, some loved the story when the mage died in agony. But no-one in his circle had been stupid enough to offer them that pleasure. Literally, those who turned to blood magic are all dead at the hands of a Templar or her own...

_"All... that what you like to tell yourself..."_

Yes, all have die for having thoug that invocation demon would be the only solution. To free them or to take their vengeance, even if justified. Even if… For… All are dead, for me.

_"Ha ha ha..." ___

For the dwarf Varric, she knew him by reputation as well. He was one of Anders' friends. He had shared his exploits with him in Kirkwall. Those he hadn't dared to tell, Fenris had taken care of them. With enough wine, she quickly realized that she could extract the most humiliating stories about the mage from the elf. But in each of their stories they quoted their companions, including a certain dwarf who had more than one frame on his crossbow. Between the connection he had that made him one of the most influential people in the port city, his literary works that were adored in almost all Thedas; being the companion and friend of the Kirkwall Champion was not surprising.  
As for Solas, she doesn't know what to think of him. The elf had always been an apostate, of course, apparently not Dalish. But he had a knowledge of arcane magic and the immaterial, which she could never have had without the help of the libraries of the circle and her relations with the different Dalasin clan she had met. But after all the most talented mage, she knew, was an apostat who had never been part of a structure as well. Her knowledge came from her obstinacy to learn and from what her mother had taught her. Or rather the ones that the Grimoire she had stolen from her contained.

 

During their expedition in the mountain tunnel they met one or two shadows only. But before they are at the exit, they come across what was left of a battle area. Four soldiers were on the ground, not moving. Armor and sword shattered around their body. Wounds of claws on them. Each one having a pool of blood under their body.

 

A shadow pass on Cassandra’s face, before she speaks. The still lingering hope in her heart, slowly dying.  
“That cannot be all of them.”

 

Varric try to cheer her up, giving here the possibility. They could meet them ahead that was true. But what could have attacked them could be ahead too. Feeding of the remnant soldier.

 

“Our priority must be the Breach. Unless we seal it soon, no one is safe.”

 

Solas was not taken aback, this was one of the things they have to face. Even if they don’t like it, they have to keep on. Or more and more of those scenes would be discovered all around Thedas and beyond.

 

"I’m leaving that to the lady with the glowing hand.“

 

Once out of the tunnels they hear cries for help. As they arrived at the source of the cries, they found themselves facing a group of scouts in the middle of a battle against demons that was coming out of a rift behind them. Supposedly the ones that had disappeared. After a fight a little more complicated than before, with the appearance of an anger demon and a horror in addition to a few shadows. The five remaining soldiers were already injured and exhausted. The rift had surely poured a dozen of demons before they come. Their help would save their lives. Giving a thanks for the Maker to have taken the mountain path.

 

"Let's make this quick, shall we? " She said to the anger demon who was already coming their way. Turning her staff in front of her, before slamming it on the ground. Casting a frost spell on the demon, who stop entirely frozen only to an arm reach of her. Then with a hint of the staff the demon shatter and each piece vapor in green light. Solas cast a barrier around three wounded scouts who were cornered by a horror and a shadow. Varic load is crossbow before shooting to the horror. Cassandra run near the two other scouts facing the remaining shadow. The bolt didn’t reach the horror, who disappeared in the ground. The dwarf curse at his missed shoot, now he could reappear anywhere. Solas on his part didn’t waste time and send fireball at the shadow still standing. With the scout, Cassandra makes little time to finish their opponent. Shadow where vicious and fast, but simple shadow can be easily defeated.

 

Cassandra was caught off guard by the horror who appear under. Gripping her ankle making her fall on the ground.  
Mirade see the Seeker in dangerous position face to the demons. As quickly as she can, she cast a spell to distracting the horror. When the spell hit him the demons got a little haggard at that this did not hurt him. She didn’t get enough time to put enough strengh in it, that spell only shakes him a few seconds. Her distraction allows enough time for Cassandra to take a new grip on her sword and pierced the horror chest. Making in that blow disappear the last demon around them.

 

Mirade finally got access to the rift and tried to close it. She tried to remember what had happened the first time the feeling felt in her hand and the connection between the brand and the flaw. All she had to do was order the brand to close the rift and say put her energy into it.  
Solas was the first to speak once the rift was closed. Noticing by which means Mirade had understood the functioning of the mark.  
“Sealed, as before. You are becoming quite proficient at this.”

 

" Let's hope it works on the big one. " But the smile didn’t reach Varric’s eyes. He wants to reassure everyone, but more importantly himself.  
Cassandra have now regained her composure. Now standing beside the dwarf.

 

"Thank the maker you finally arrived, Lady Cassandra. I don't think we could have held out much longer. "

 

"Thank our prisoner, lieutenant. She insisted we come this way. " Gesturing in the direction of the other woman. Who was still looking at her hand. But the soldier was troubled by this new information. Been getting rid of the demons and this strange light had been already much. "The prisoner ? Then you...? "

 

She cut her out, explication will only be consuming time. Even if this soldier got a flawless face, she at least gives a smile in excuse: "Heading to the big one. And doing the same thing whit those babies. "

 

Cassandra takes the bet too. And indicate at her and the other the path to take.  
"The way into the valley behind us is clear for the moment. Go, while you still can. "

 

The path ahead was the last straight line. Not long ago, they could have already seen the top of the temple towers. Coming closer the familiar wall of stone where no more welcoming. More they walk closer, more a pain in their cost of what where now before their eyes.  
Not event the door was left. In looking closely behind them on the path they could find a piece of it. Shattered.  
Welcoming them on an alcove in the mountain where pike of stone that had followed the movement of the explosion. Remained frozen, letting everyone saw how everything was devastating. And when they would have forgotten who this have happened, they would still be here, to keep the memory. Some part of the walls were still standing, molten in the mountain. Burned easily like human flesh. No statue where standing anymore. Sometime feet and head of stone spring on the ground. Some parts look like a fire have burnt until the last stone. Where the temple where standing trying to reach the sky, a hole cave-in the ground. But if the wounded stone didn’t put a pain in their chest the people still screaming with their twisted body did.

_"We are in a rather desperate situation. Finally… " ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Indice on the path my character have taken during the origin scenario and awakening or about the book or movie for having a better understanding of event and characters.  
> Also, I made a free form of what have happened at the end of DA2. So, Anders and Fenris are in Ferelden. Anders have flee Kirkwall before the explosion. But Fenris rejoind him after the explosion. Don’t worry, I will not adapt my story all the scenes of the game. We are already in the six chapters and is like we didn’t advance at all.


	7. Waves of Secret

In the entry hall Leliana where passing will read her last report. She has sent as many ravens as she could since they come back from the temple. Asking at much knowledge at she could to found who were the responsible for the explosion.  
But the way they have operated, the explosion in itself was clearly remembered Kirkwall. But this mysterious shadow figure. Was even more frightening. He is personally responsible for Justinia death. He will pay for it, painfully.

 

Footsteps where resonate in the hall. They were no more people standing in the chantry, only the occasional soldier.  
As Leliana lifted her head, she saw Cassandra coming towards her. It was a long night for many. They would have to organize there next move. She gave her the latest news.  
"She is now asleep, out of danger. For now. But Adam doesn’t know when she would wake. "

 

"I am relieved. But at the same time, what we have seen... She tries to save her Cassandra, you can keep seeing her as a threat."

 

Cassandra sighed, before answering her. "I know, I was here as much as you. For now our preoccupation is to regain force. This Breach has caused a great amount of damage. It would not be surprising to ear that some event has been reported elsewhere."

 

"What is concern me more is that those respondents have no doubt failed their objective. At the same time, it would be better to post guard until she wakes up."

 

They both hear a door opening. Looking at the provenance of the sound they see Cullen coming their way. He was just on his way back to see the guards watching over Haven. Watch out for demons and other bandits who could threaten to attack them. The soldiers on the night watch were often the ones who knew the most about the state and the problems they might encounter.  
He has a snippet of their conversation before facing them. Nothing of importance, just the worries in their voice and last Leliana’s words.  
He could see that the last hours they were had been hard for them to. Even if the danger was for now under control. Nothing was this simple, when magic was involved.

 

"It would effectually be best, one of the soldiers have to arrest a pilgrim for menacing and even trying to get to the prisoner." He says once he is in their height.

 

Cassandra was nodding at this new information. "Maybe we could stop calling her “prisoner”. Maybe calling her by name…” She says it is looking at Leliana. Cullen sees that they were something here that cause discord between the two women. But he would not ask them, he has another thing to do. He has to at last tell them what the people were all talking about.

 

“People are starting to give her a name “The Hearald of Andraste” they say. They believe that Andraste pull her out of that rift and give here the possibility to close those rifts. At last demons stop to appear around Haven."

 

” Or maybe she gives us her REAL name, Leliana.”

 

She could at least tell him that. Like her, he was at first wary that the now future former prisoner was a mage. If she is cooperating with them. Casandra was fuming over Leliana spy attitude. But what the red head say was not, what she expected. She gives up, Leliana would not say anything until she says herself.

 

" My agents are still working on it at the moment. We'll have to get organized to find help to close the rift permanently. For now, we organized ourselves. We would need reports on the state of our soldiers and resources."

 

Looking at the two, apparently they would say nothing more. Giving itch another death glare. He has work to do. Its head was hurting him. Massaging is temples before adding: "Well, I'll inform Josephine on the state of our troops. If you didn't need me right now. "

 

Cullen leaves them to their child display. Once out of the hall. Cassandra near stomped on Leliana.

 

"Leliana! He has the right to know. "

 

" You could have told him. It's not as if you didn't follow me in this lie, Cassandra. Even without this information we are already trying to attain her live. The world knows her as a Grey Warden, but she is also a mage. Even if she is not involved in all of this, some people do not wait to know if she is responsible or not. Because of her nature and convictions, she is already guilty. "

 

Of course, she was right on it. But they can’t trust one another… They have both discuss of the viability of Cullen, when she recruits him. She didn’t say anything when Leliana have brought Josephin in their “Inquisition” project. In the last event they would have to make their plan to therm. And have to thrust itch other.  
" And yet you think she was just there by coincidence. Cullen won't ... "

 

" This does not explain its reappearance and the breach ! And what we heard at the temple. It was his voice that we heard. It was Justinia She did nothing!"

 

She would not hear anything. Not now, anyway. She knows she couldn’t trust with Leliana. But she should, they were two faces of the same coin. Maybe right now she is the more rational of the two.  
"Maybe. People change, Leliana. “

 

**“We have an intruder. Kill here. Now!”**

When Mirade woke up, she was in a bed this time Lookingg around, she realized that she was not in any dungeon, but what looked like a hunter's cabin. A fire crackling in the hearth of the fireplace. A lit candle next to the bed. Place on a barrel where above old cloth had been placed before putting the lights on.  
The bed is covered with a blue blanket and blue cousin and a unique red cushion, adorned with golden floral shape. Even the wood of the bed was carved quite richly in Orlaisian style. The bed itself became alien in this so rustic and calm atmosphere.

She could hear life noises outside. The blacksmith hitting the metal with his hammer. Horses smelling the air. The sounds of people walking and talking. Hearing her familiar sounds, she instinctively relaxed. But more the wind blowing in the mountain gently cracked the boards of the house and the house, make every noise like rain drops. Far and distant, but so much more real.

 

Without getting up, she inspected the room. A small desk with some paper on it was against the wall, at the opposite of the room. Half hidden behind the fireplace in the middle of the room. Several animal skins were hanging against the walls, maybe goats. She had seen someone of them in the woods and the mountains. Torch against the walls, illuminating a storage of living in several barrels and bags. A small opening in the wall, which could present itself as a window. She could see the branches of a fir tree and the snow that covered it.

 

That's when a young elf entered. Holding a box in her hand. When she saw that she was awake, she surprised drop the box. A ringing, a glass noise breaking on the ground echoed. Mirade stood up immediately.

 

" I didn't know you were awake. I swear!"

 

" It’s fine. "

 

The young girl falls on the ground. She does not faint, quickly acknowledging that the girl was bowing on her knees. Like she sees many sisters and priests do in front of Andraste statue. A chill run up here back. With a wicked reassuring smile, she couldn’t escape for her next words.

 

"No need to jump on the floor. It’s fine."

 

"I beg your forgiveness and you're blessing. I am but a humble servant. You’re back to Haven, my lady. "

 

Mirade sit on the edge of the bed. While continuing to listen, the poor child does not frighten her so much as trying to reason with her. She only looks at him quickly when she sees her straighten up.

 

" They say you saved us. The breach stopped growing, just like the mark on your hand. It's all anyone has talked about for the last three days."

 

As she finished her words, she found the courage to raise her head and cross her eyes with Mirade.

 

She looks at her hand in a thoughtful way. The mark at stop to grow and hurt her. But there still was a numb sensation in her palm and a tickling in her fingers tips. Like after a spell to strong. But her entire body gave the same sensation.

 

" Three days…"

 

"The Breach is steal in the sky. But that what they say. "

 

She stood off the ground, her legs need shaking. The urge and fear was palpable in here voice. Moving, without looking behind here, near the door.

 

"I'm certaine ladie Cassandra would want to know you've wakened, she said, « at once »."

 

" Where is she?"

 

Mirade gets up to face here. She should have not done this. It's frightening the girl more. Bowing lightly, but at the same time ready to run.

 

" In the chantry, with the Lord Chancellor. « at once », she said." She say before running at the door and exiting the room.

 

Mirade looked at the door the young woman had just walked through. She was perplexed about the behavior she had used with her. No one has ever behaved to her with such respect and fear at the same time. Of course Mirade had already spoken with servants impressive by her titles. But even they had never reacted that way before. As if their eyes this crossing a sacrifice had to be operated on or a strange ritual of some kind.  
Where this woman, Cassandra, had threatened the poor girl. Perhaps by simply asking her to warn her, since she was a charming and smiling woman, who put people in full confidence when they saw her. It seemed more logical, as charming as a hungry wyvern.

 

Looking again around her a second time. Near the end of the bed, a pedestal table where a bottle of wine and a lute where. The distant memory of a song in a soft, familiar and comforting voice.  
Mirade sighed before looking for a coat or cape in the hut, which she found in a chest with other outfits that seemed to fit here. Before opening the door to find a hedge of honor for the inhabitants of Haven.  
This was definitely something she hadn't anticipated, and hopefully this story would stop before it got even crazier than it already was. She had promised Garevel that she would return quickly from her trip this time. He was going to yell at here again like she was a child. Said she didn't take her responsibilities seriously, blah, blah, blah, blah. The same speech he had been giving her for almost ten years.

 

Haven has changed since the last time she comes. Lest that a week ago, even if a lot of pilgrims have come for the conclave. Most of them were staying around the temple instead of the village. An impressive among of tents have grown inside the wood ramparts. More should be outside them. Some have put only bedroll around the brazier put around the place. She was surprised they were not a lot of soldiers, maybe they were the one outside the rampart. They were not here ten years ago, nor the door, at least she didn‘t remember. They were a cemetery and a lot of angry people. Angry dragon too. On lyrium. Who was the “reincarnation” of Andraste.  
She would not go out of this easily.

 

Looking in the direction of the doors she could see on each side a mabari carved in stone. Those statues remember of her mabari. Shit. And she didn't know where her dog was. Of course that was what mattered most to her, a real little Ferelden would have said Aimé just to taunt her. It's true she loved her dog more than anything. He must have been somewhere. Not in Haven, he would have already jumped on here and covered here with drool when she opened the door. But didn’t she have asked the smith to look for him? Another problem to solve. But first she has to go in the direction to the Chantry.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, different tags and the rating legitimacy would show in further chapters.  
> Don't be shy to comment what you like or not. And sorry in advance for the possible orthographic error (English not my first language), who would be rectified in time.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
